Destinos entrelazados (fic escrito por GabanYu y carlita-chan uchiha)
by GabanYu
Summary: Dos jutsus chocan. Tras la batalla de Naruto y Sasuke, el equipo 7 junto a Hinata terminan atrapados en un mundo totalmente diferente donde conocen a Harry Potter y a sus amigos Ron y Hermione, a quienes tendrán que ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort. Pero durante el trayecto Sakura comienza a tener extraños sueños y a descubrir cosas sobre si misma. ¿Que sucederá?
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

***~Sakura POV~***

Hace tan solo unos momentos había despertado de aquel Genjutsu al que Sasuke me había sometido tras declararle lo que sentía, Kakashi se encontraba conmigo mientras observaba a algún punto en particular, al instante pude presenciar dos grandes chackras los cuales supe que eran de Sasuke y Naruto, de seguro debían de estar combatiendo.

– Veo que ya despertaste… –dijo Kakashi volteándose a mirarme, el me explico la situación y luego comenzamos a movernos, intentando llegar al sitio donde Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban.

Cuando llegamos pude ver tanto a ambos combatiendo, se veían exhaustos y sus cuerpos estaban llenos de golpes, moretones y también algunas heridas las cuales estaban sangrando, pero aun así ambos seguían con su combate. Realmente me ponía triste ver aquella escena, mis dos seres queridos en un combate a muerte… no era una situación muy linda.

– Sakura-san… –escuché una voz conocida, gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con Hinata. Estaba sorprendida de que ella no estaba atrapada en el Tsukyiomi infinito como los demás.

– ¿Hinata? –murmuré al verla pero rápidamente ambas nos volteamos a ver la batalla.

Naruto creo su Rasengan, mientras que Sasuke preparó su Chidori. Por alguna razón tenía la sensación de aquel sería el golpe final y no quise seguir viendo, pero aun así lo hice. Ambos ataques chocaron creando una gran explosión acompañada de una luz cegadora, no se decir con certeza que es lo que sucedió después, solo sé que cuando todo paso… ya no nos encontrábamos más en el valle del fin donde habían estado combatiendo Sasuke y Naruto. No… era un lugar que nunca antes en mi vida había visto.

– ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estamos?

***~Normal POV~***

– ¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde estamos? –Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar y al ver a los demás desmayados a pocos metros de ella, corrió hacia ellos– ¿Están bien? –los movió suavemente para despertarlos- chicos, Kakashi-sensei despierten...

– Sakura-chan, déjame dormir un poco más dattebayo –habló medio dormido el rubio.

– ¡Baka! No estamos en condiciones de dormir ahora... ¡Despierta de una vez! –le gritó dándole un zape.

– Hmp, dobe –dijo el azabache tratando de levantarse a pesar de que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

– Na... Naruto-kun despierta... es… esto es serio –dijo apenada la portadora del Byakugan

Por alguna razón, al escuchar la preocupación de Hinata, Naruto abrió los ojos y se incorporó con dificultad, pues la última batalla lo había dejado exhausto y muy adolorido.

– ¿Qué es este lugar, dattebayo?

Observaron a su alrededor encontrándose con una extraña casa muy cerca del pantano donde habían aterrizado

– Por lo que pude ver con el Sharingan durante su batalla, al chocar sus ataques produjeron una alteración de energía logrando que abrieran un portal a otra dimensión y nos arrastrara hasta aquí. Y por como Naruto no ha sanado sus heridas rápidamente como siempre lo hace, deduzco que no podremos usar totalmente el chackra aquí. Eso nos deja prácticamente desprotegidos- explicó el peliplata.

– Entonces no queda otra que movilizarnos. Si nos quedamos aquí podríamos ser un blanco fácil –analizó Sasuke

– Aunque odio admitirlo, el teme tiene razón –dijo seriamente Naruto

– Y...¿si preguntamos en esa casa?

– No sé, no me parece buena idea Sakura.

– Pero Kakashi-sensei no tenemos agua ni comida y tampoco sabemos dónde estamos. No sé, pero tengo una corazonada y siento que debemos ir allí

– Es... Estoy de acuerdo con Sa... Sakura-san –opinó Hinata– Ne...necesitamos un lu...lugar don...donde refugiarnos...

– Hmp, andando

– Esperen… –los detuvo Sakura.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Kakashi.

– Hinata ¿Cómo fue que escapaste del Tsukyiomi infinito? –preguntó la pelirosa viendo con seriedad a la joven Hyuuga.

– Antes de que el Tsukyiomi me afectara totalmente, con mi Byakugan detecte una brecha por donde pude escapar… –explicó Hinata, el equipo 7 se quedó mirando asombrados a la ojiperla pues no era muy común oírla hablar sin titubear.

– Eso es genial, Hinata-chan –dijo el rubio hiperactivo sonriéndole a Hinata quien se sonrojaba furiosamente.

– Hmp, como sea… ¿Por qué no dejamos de perder el tiempo y hacemos lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que Sakura nos detuviera? –dijo fríamente el Uchiha.

– Que amargado, teme.

– Deja de llamarme teme, dobe.

– Teme, teme, teme, teme, teme –comenzó a decir repetidamente el rubio intentando molestar al pelinegro lo cual estaba logrando

– Ya basta los dos, no es momento de estar luchando –dijo Kakashi evitando que aquello pasara a algo mayor– Vamos –dio la orden y todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa.

Nuestra querida pelirosa caminaba lentamente dejando pasar a los demás, quedándose hasta el final y disimuladamente llevó sus manos a su pecho– _¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? Jamás sentí algo_ así –pensó.

– Sa... Sakura-san, ¿se siente bien? –interrogo en un susurro la pelinegra que se había percatado del gesto de la ojijade.

– ¿Eh? Ah... si Hinata, estoy bien. Sólo estaba pensando.

Ya estaban cerca de llegar, pero unas voces los hicieron detener su paso. Se miraron entre ellos y como si se hubiesen leído la mente, se pusieron en posición de defensa con sus armas ninjas en mano. Siguieron avanzando cautelosamente hasta que divisaron a dos personas discutiendo. Eran dos chicos. Uno de pelo azabache, alto, delgado, de ojos de un verde peculiar y usaba anteojos. Llevaba puesto una camiseta color celeste, unos jeans, tenis azules, una chaqueta marrón claro y de su hombro colgaba una mochila de igual tono que la chaqueta. El otro era un pelirrojo, de mayor estatura que el primero y de ojos color marrones. Usaba unos jeans, unos tenis rojos al igual que su camisa a cuadros, que se encontraba abierta y debajo de ella tenía una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas.

Hinata pisó una ramitas que habían esparcidas por el suelo, llamando la atención de los desconocidos, quienes los observaron desconcertados.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí? –interrogó el pelinegro suspicazmente levantando su varita, acción que repitió su amigo.

– Yooo, tranquilos... Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y éste es mi grupo de alumnos. Estamos desorientados y buscamos un lugar para descansar y abastecernos. ¿Podrían ayudarnos?

Ambos muchachos miraban extrañados al grupo de ninjas pero al ver sus expresiones, no notaron ni una pizca de mentira en ellos, así que decidieron bajar sus varitas.

– Mi nombre es Ron Weasley y él es mi amigo Harry Potter –dijo el pelirrojo.

– Es un gusto conocerlos –dijo el de lentes.

– Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo... Y ellos son mis amigos: el teme de Sasuke –señaló al Uchiha.

– Hmp.

– Hinata-chan –dijo sujetando a la pelinegra por los hombros ya que era la más cercana a él.

– Ho... Hola –tartamudeó.

– Y ella es Sakura-chan –terminó de presentarlos.

– Es un placer –dijo viendo a ambos, pero al cruzar su mirada con Harry, algo en el interior de ambos retumbó. Sus pulsos se alteraron simultáneamente sin saber el motivo de ello.

– Bueno, entremos que ya está oscuro y es peligroso estar afuera a estas horas –dijo Ron, mirando acusadoramente a Harry como enviándole un mensaje de advertencia a su amigo


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

***~Normal POV~***

Era de noche, todos estaban durmiendo. Ron y Harry habían vuelto a la casa Weasley junto al equipo 7 y Hinata. Una vez que le explicaron lo sucedido a la señora Weasley, les asignaron una habitación donde podrían dormir y más tarde todos terminaron tirados en sus camas, rendidos por el cansancio. Todos dormían plácidamente, excepto una. Se podía ver a la pelirosa del grupo retorciéndose en su cama, como si estuviese teniendo un sueño que la molestara.

_~En el sueño de Sakura~_

_*~Sakura POV~*_

– _Tranquilos mis pequeños, yo los protegeré _–_se escuchaba decir a una voz femenina. Era una mujer inclinada sobre una cuna en la que se encontraban dos bebés, los que parecían ser sus hijos. Yo estaba viendo todo desde lejos, como si fuese una especie de fantasma, eso fue hasta que mi ángulo de vista cambio. Ahora yo era uno de los dos bebes que miraban confundidos a su madre que seguía diciendo aquellas palabras._

'_¿Quién es esa mujer?' _–_es lo que me preguntaba. De pronto sentí una mirada fija sobre mí, alguien a mi lado me estaba observando._

_Giré mi cabeza encontrándome con unos ojos de un extraño verde que de alguna forma se me hacían muy familiar. Un gritó se escuchó ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_Lo último que pude divisar fue una luz verdosa y luego todo se oscureció._

_*~Fin Sakura POV~*_

_~Fin sueño de Sakura~_

La pelirosa se despertó agitada con un solo pensamiento en mente _'¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué había soñado aquello?'_

Se levantó sigilosamente y se dirigió a la cocina intentando no hacer ruido, pues no quería despertar a sus compañeros. Salió de la habitación sin darse cuenta que unos ojos negros como la noche seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Iba a buscar un poco de agua, pero nunca imaginó que un peli azabache estaría allí.

– Parece que no puedes dormir –afirmó Harry.

– Así es, tuve un sueño muy extraño y me desperté algo inquieta, así que vine por un vaso de agua. Y... ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? –le interrogó.

– No, tampoco. Me pasó algo similar, pero ya estoy acostumbrado.

– ¿A qué te refieres con "algo similar"?

– También tengo sueños extraños, pesadillas mas bien. Cada noche es lo mismo. He tenido una vida un poco difícil.

– Si quieres, puedes contarme. A lo mejor te hace bien hablar con alguien –dijo Sakura, sonrojándose levemente.

– No es muy bonita que digamos la historia.

– Está bien si no quieres decirme, lo entiendo. Soy una extraña a la que apenas conoces.

– No, no... No es eso. Es que tengo un pasado triste y no me gustaría amargarte la noche –aclaró moviendo sus manos nerviosamente Harry.

– Descuida, yo también he vivido muchos momentos tristes y complicados –la tristeza inundó el rostro de Sakura y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

– Oye no... No llores. Toma –acercándole un pañuelo y limpiando sus lágrimas– Te propongo algo. Tú me cuentas sobre tu vida como ninja y luego yo te cuento sobre la mía, ¿Te parece?

– Si, está bien –se terminó de limpiar su rostro y comenzó su relato.

Ambos pasaron toda la noche hablando sobre sus vidas. Harry le contó lo de sus padres, su padrino, Dumbledore, su vida con sus tíos, cuando le dijeron que era un mago y todo lo que vivió en su amado Hogwarts junto a sus amigos. Sakura prestaba atención a todo, ¿Cómo era posible que teniendo una vida así y habiendo perdido a casi todos sus seres queridos, él siguiera en pie luchando por ser feliz? Ella lo admiraba por su valentía y fortaleza. Quizá debería aprender un poco de él.

Luego el turno de ser escuchada pasó a ser de ella. Le contó sobre su familia, Tsunade-shishou, la academia, el equipo 7 y toda la trágica historia de éste evitando hablar de sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke y finalmente de la última guerra. Harry también estaba sorprendido de la fuerza y el amor que Sakura había demostrado tener para seguir adelante después de todo aquello. Ambos se sentían bien hablando entre ellos. Y esto molestaba a cierto pelinegro que había ido a buscar a Sakura sigilosamente ya que se estaba demorando demasiado en volver, pero al escuchar voces, se quedó escondido oyendo todo. Cuando los ojijade se despedían para ir a dormir, Sasuke se apresuró hacia su habitación antes de que lo descubrieran. Sakura caminó a hurtadillas hasta su cama, creyendo que todos seguían dormidos y cerro sus ojos. Después de esa sesión de terapia, seguramente podría dormir más tranquila.

Sin embargo, fue otro quien no pudo conciliar el sueño, no porque no lo tuviera, sino porque luego de oír todo eso, la culpa lo carcomió. Había hecho sufrir a una de las personas más importantes para él. Aquella pelirosa que siempre lo apoyó y amó sin esperar nada a cambio. Definitivamente, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, pero la pregunta era ¿qué?


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3:**

***~Normal POV~***

Al día siguiente, el equipo 7 y Hinata habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer a otras personas más como Hermione, una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color café, que parecía ser una muy buena amiga de Ron y Harry, de alguna forma al equipo 7 ver a los tres juntos les hizo recordar sus días de gennins antes de que Sasuke huyera de la aldea en busca de poder. Mientras desayunaban también habían descubierto que aquel mismísimo día Harry cumplía diecisiete años.

– Wow, ¿En serio? Feliz cumpleaños, dattebayo –dijo alegremente el shinobi rubio– Nee, Sakura-chan ¿Qué no era hoy tu cumpleaños también?

– Ah, tienes razón… con todo el tema de la guerra shinobi se me había olvidado –respondió la pelirosa distraída mirando su plato de comida mientras pensaba en el sueño extraño que había tenido durante la noche. _'¿Qué era ese sueño?'_ –era la pregunta que pasaba por su mente.

– ¿En serio es tu cumpleaños, linda? –preguntó la señora Weasley.

– Si… Mi décimo séptimo cumpleaños…

– Pues… Feliz cumpleaños para nosotros –dijo Harry dedicándole una leve sonrisa a la pelirosa lo cual molesto de cierta forma a Sasuke quien observaba toda la escena.

– Feliz cumpleaños para nosotros –repitió Sakura devolviéndole la sonrisa.

– Bueno queridos, si se van a quedar aquí por lo menos pueden ayudar a preparar la boda –dijo la señora Weasley observando a los cinco shinobis que se encontraban sentados observando los platos de comida que tenían en frente como si la comida estuviera viva o algo así, pues la verdad es que ellos nunca habían visto comida así.

– ¿Boda? –repitieron confundidos los cinco.

– Bill, el hermano de Ron, se casará hoy –explicó Hermione.

– Bueno, supongo que podemos ayudar, es decir, después de todo están siendo tan amables de ofrecernos un lugar donde dormir y comida –dijo Kakashi, los demás simplemente asintieron.

Más tarde ese mismo día se los podía ver ayudando a decorar todo para la boda de Bill y Fleur, ya la todos estaban vestidos elegantemente para la ocasión mientras terminaban de decorar y organizar todo, todos excepto el equipo 7 y Hinata quienes seguían es sus ropas shinobi. En medio de todo aquello un hombre había llegado a casa de los Weasley; era el ministro de magia quien había llegado para hablar con Harry, Ron y Hermione.

– Estoy aquí, como seguramente sabrán, por el testamento de Albus Dumbledore –dijo el ministro estando en una habitación a solas con los tres magos-o al menos eso creían pues escondida entre las sombras se encontraba Sakura observando toda la escena-quienes se miraron unos a otros– ¡Una sorpresa, aparentemente! ¿No eran conscientes de que Dumbledore les había dejado algo?

– ¿A todos? ¿A Hermione y a mí también? –preguntó Ron.

– Si, a todos… –comenzó a decir el ministro antes de ser interrumpido por Harry.

– Dumbledore murió hace un mes ¿Por qué tardó tanto en darnos lo que nos dejó? –fue la pregunta del pelinegro.

– ¿No es obvio? –Rápidamente dijo la única mujer del grupo– Querían examinar lo que sea que nos dejó ¡No tenían derecho a hacer eso! –su voz tembló ligeramente.

– Tenía todo el derecho, el decreto para la confiscación justificada da al Ministerio el poder de confiscar el contenido de un testamento… –explicó el ministro, Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un poco de disgusto por sus palabras pero siguió observando.

– ¡Esa ley fue creada para evitar que se legaran artefactos oscuros! –Exclamó la pelicastaña– Se supone que el ministerio debe tener una prueba poderosa de que las posesiones heredadas son ilegales antes de confiscarlas.

– ¿Y por qué ha decidido entregarnos nuestras cosas ahora? ¿No se le ocurrió un pretexto para quedárselas? –preguntó Harry.

– No, será porque los 31 días han transcurrido, no pueden confiscar los objetos más tiempo a menos de que tengan una prueba de que son peligrosos, ¿Verdad? –habló Hermione.

– ¿Diría usted que era muy cercano a Dumbledore, Ronald? –preguntó el ministro ignorando a Hermione.

– ¿Yo? No, en realidad no… fue siempre Harry quien… –dijo Ron mientras miraba alrededor encontrándose conque Hermione le lanzaba una mirada para que se callara para evitar que algo sucediera, pero ya era tarde pues el ministro se había abalanzado hacia el pelirojo como un puma a su presa.

– Si no era cercano a Dumbledore, ¿Cómo explica el hecho de que le mencionara en su testamento? Hizo excepcionalmente pocos legados personales. La gran mayoría de sus posesiones… Su biblioteca privada, sus instrumentos mágicos, y otros efectos personales… Se legaron a Hogwarts ¿Por qué cree usted que fue distinguido?

– Yo supongo… –comenzó a balbucear Ron– Yo… Cuando dije que no éramos cercanos… Quiero decir, creo que yo le agradaba…

– Siendo honestos, Ron, Dumbledore estaba muy encariñado contigo –dijo Hermione.

Aquello era estirar la verdad hasta el punto de ruptura, según Harry, pues él sabía que Ron y Dumbledore nunca habían estado juntos a solas y que el contacto directo entre ellos había sido, más o menos, insignificante. Pero sin embargo, el ministro no parecía estar escuchando todo aquello pues estaba metiendo su mano en su abrigo del cual extrajo una bolsita cerrada con una cinta, de ella sacó un rollo de pergamino la cual desenrolló para luego comenzar a leerla en voz alta.

– _**Última voluntad y testamento de Albus Percibal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore… A Ronald Bilius Weasley, le dejo mi DESILUMINADOR con la esperanza de que me recordará cunado lo utilice**_ –el ministro sacó de la bolsa un objeto que, al verlo, a Harry le pareció haber presenciado antes. Era un objeto parecido a un encendedor pero tenía el poder de succionar toda la luz de un lugar, y restaurarla, con un simple clic. Aquel objeto fue entregado a Ron quien lo tomo y le dio vueltos con los dedos mientras lo miraba atontado– Es un objeto de gran valor, tal vez incluso único… Puede que Dumbledore haya enseñado a muchos estudiantes, pero a los únicos que recordó en su testamento fue a ustedes tres ¿Por qué? ¿Qué uso pensó que daría usted al Desiluminador, señor Weasley?

– Apagar luces, supongo… –masculló Ron– ¿Qué más podría hacer con él?

– _**A Hermione Jean Granger… **_–continuó leyendo el testamento– _**Le dejo mi copia de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, con la esperanza de que le encontrará entretenida e instructiva… **_–el hombre volvió a sacar algo de la bolsa, era un libro que parecía bastante antiguo; sus tapas estaban manchadas y peladas en algunos lugares. Hermione lo aceptó sin ninguna palabra, sostuvo el libro en su regazo mientras lo miraba fijamente– ¿Por qué cree que Dumbledore le dejo ese libro, señorita Granger?

– Él sabía que me gustaban los libros… –respondió Hermione con voz llorosa limpiándose los ojos con las mangas de su blusa.

– ¿Pero por qué este libro en particular?

'_Ese hombre es demasiado entrometido… ¿Qué no ve cómo está la chica?_' –pensó Sakura quien se mantenía observando toda la escena desde su escondite.

– No sé –respondió Hermione– Debió de haber pensado que me gustaría.

– ¿Alguna vez discutió sobre códigos o cualquier forma de pasar mensajes secretos con Dumbledore?

– No, no lo hice. Y si el Ministerio no ha podido detectar ningún código en este libro en treinta y un días, dudo que yo pueda hacerlo.

– _**A Harry James Potter **_–el ministro nuevamente volvió al testamento– _**Le dejo la Snitch que atrapó en su primer partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts, como recordatorio de las recompensas de la perseverancia y habilidad **_¿Por qué le dejo Dumbledore esta Snitch?

– Ni idea –respondió Harry– Por razones que acaba de leer, supongo… –al igual que con Ron y Hermione, el ministro comenzó a atacar a Harry con varias preguntas intentando averiguar si había algún mensaje oculto o algo.

– Eso es todo… ¿Verdad? –preguntó Hermione luego del interrogatorio.

– No del todo –respondió el ministro que ahora parecía estar de mal humor– Dumbledore también te dejo esto, Harry –dijo entregándole un sobre– También te dejo la espada de Godric Gryffindor, desafortunadamente la espada no era de Dumbledore por lo que no podía regalarla. La espada de Godric Gryffindor es un importante artefacto histórico, y como tal, pertenece a…

– ¡Pertenece a Harry! –exclamó Hermione– La espada lo eligió a él, él fue quien la encontró…

– La espada puede presentarse para cualquier Gryffindor digno, eso no la hace exclusiva propiedad del señor Potter, fuera lo que fuera lo que Dumbledore decidiera –tras esas palabras otro interrogatorio más de "¿Por qué crees que Dumbledore te dejo aquello?" se desató convirtiéndose luego en una discusión entre Harry y el ministro quien luego se marchó.

– ¿Qué crees que haya dentro del sobre que te dio? –preguntó Hermione momentos después de que el ministro se fuera.

– No lo sé, supongo que tendré que abrirlo para saberlo –fue la respuesta del ojiverde quien procedió a abrir el sobre, al abrirlo se encontró una nota escrita por el mismísimo Dumbledore. Inmediatamente Harry se puso a leer, a medida que iba leyendo su mirada se iba tornando en una de sorpresa hasta que terminó y miró a sus dos amigos.

– ¿Qué sucede Harry? ¿Qué dice la carta? –preguntó preocupada Hermione.

– Tengo… Tengo una hermana…


	4. Capítulo 4

**Gaban: **Bueno, la primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo que me digno a dejar estas notas mías xD Me alegro mucho que les esté gustando la historia, realmente nos hace muy feliz a mi y a Carli-chan, el anterior capi era un pequeño regalin de navidad, me había olvidado de mencionarles aquello. En fin, aquí les hemos traído otro capi más, esperamos sus comentarios.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 4: <strong>

***~Normal POV~***

– Tengo...tengo una hermana –dijo Harry con todo su cuerpo temblándole. Jamás creyó que algo así podría sucederle. Sus piernas no soportaron más su peso y cayó al suelo sentado.

– ¡Harry! –sus dos amigos alarmados, corrieron en su ayuda. Lo levantaron y sentaron en el sillón más cercano a ellos.

– ¿Estás bien? –le dijo Hermione dándole palmaditas suaves en los cachetes.

– ¿Qué sucedió? Oí un golpe y unos gritos...Harry, ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves pálido –expresó con preocupación la pelirosa.

– Es...estoy bien Sakura, sólo necesito agua.

– Iré por ella, no me tardo –se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, buscó lo que necesitaba pero cuando iba a entrar en la sala donde los tres magos estaban, los escuchó hablando en voz baja.

– Ron, Hermione... Dumbledore cree que ella está viva. Nunca hallaron su cuerpo ni rastros de ella. ¿Entienden lo que significa?

– Claro que si Harry, pero ahora estamos en medio de una batalla a muerte. No debes desviarte, tu objetivo en este momento es encontrar y destruir los horrocruxes –dijo Hermione, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

– Hermione... ¿Estás pidiéndome que me olvide de ella? ¿Que no la busque? ¡Es la única familia que me queda! La buscaré y protegeré. Nada va a arrebatármela de mi lado.

– No entiendes mi punto. Si sigues pensando en ella, Voldemort entrará en tu mente, se enterará de que la buscas e irá por ella sólo para que tú vayas a él. Tú mismo la estás poniendo en peligro.

– Espera Hermione, no puedes pedirle que no la busque. Es su familia –contraatacó Ron.

– No estoy diciendo que no la busque Ron, sólo digo que después de acabar con Voldemort lo haga.

– Pero...no puedes hacerme esto Hermione... No sabes lo que es el dolor de vivir con personas que te odian, de crecer sin el amor de tus padres o de un hermano. ¡No sabes por lo que he pasado! –Harry estaba tan enojado que inconscientemente golpeó la pared.

– Harry yo no... –intentó decir, pero fue interrumpida.

– Esperen...tranquilos, Harry tengo una idea –explicó Ron – ¿Por qué no intentamos encontrar pistas de tu hermana mientras buscamos los horrocruxes? Así mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro.

– No lo sé, si el sólo hecho de intentar encontrar los horrocruxes que son objetos de los que si hay pistas materiales es difícil, buscar algún rastro de una persona que no conocemos y de la que no tenemos idea de cómo es, será mucho peor- analizó la pelicastaña.

– Por favor Hermione, por favor... –suplicaba el peliazabache.

En ese momento, Sakura decidió interrumpir y hacer como si nada hubiese escuchado.

– Aquí está el agua Harry, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

– Si Sakura, gracias por preocuparte.

– Creo que deberías ir a tomar un poco de aire. Ron, ¿Podrías acompañarlo? –en ese momento Hinata entraba con unos adornos en las manos– Hinata y yo los cubriremos. No se preocupen- y guiñándoles un ojo, tomó a Hinata del brazo y salió de allí.

***- En el patio trasero de La Madriguera -***

– Lo siento Hinata, pero el ambiente ahí era algo incómodo y creo que Harry necesitaba salir de ahí urgente.

– No te preo...preocupes Sakura-san, entiendo –dijo la ojiperla intentando animar a su amiga.

– Gracias, de verdad –Sakura le sonrió con dulzura y la ojiperla le correspondió con el mismo gesto – Te ayudaré con esos adornos, ¿Dónde se suponen que van?

– Pues...la se... señora Weasley me... me dijo que en... en la carpa.

– Bien, entonces ven, vamos.

– Sa...Sakura-san usted y Harry-san se...se llevan mu...muy bien, ¿Verdad?

– ¿Eh? –la ojijade se sonrojó – Bu...bueno... sí. Es extraño. Cada vez que hablo con él ciento como algo se mueve dentro de mí. Pero no sé qué es exactamente.

– Oigan ustedes dos...la chica pelicastaña las está buscando –les avisó Kakashi, que iba cargando un par de sillas, ayudado por Sasuke, que había escuchado lo que las dos kunoichis estaban hablando y frunció el ceño, molesto.

– Gra... Gracias Ka... Kakashi-san. Enseguida va...vamos –agradeció la pelinegra.

Ambas chicas se fueron a buscar a la pelicastaña que al parecer estaba buscándolas pero en el camino se encontraron con Harry y Ron quienes hasta hace unos momentos habían estado hablando.

– Ah, Sakura, Hinata –dijo Harry al darse cuenta de las dos kunoichis que pasaban por allí.

– Hola, Harry, Ron –saludo la pelirosa acercándose junto a Hinata.

– Ho… Hola… Harry-san, Ron-san… –dijo tímidamente la ojijade.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sakura.

– Hermione las estaba buscando, necesita que la ayuden con algo de las decoraciones… –explicó Ron.

– Si, estábamos por ir a buscarla… –dijo Sakura.

– Se… Seguro será una bo… boda muy linda… –comentó Hinata– Ojalá… Ojalá pudiéramos a… asistir…

– ¿No van a ir? –preguntó Harry.

– Bueno… no creo que estemos invitadas, después de todo solo somos unas desconocidas que solo estamos ayudando porque ustedes nos están brindando un lugar donde quedarnos –respondió Sakura.

– Vayan, estoy seguro de que no habrá ningún problema ¿Verdad Ron? –preguntó Harry a su amigo.

– Si, no creo que a Bill le moleste –dijo el pelirojo.

– Bue… Bueno… su… supongo que podemos ir… –habló Hinata.

– Pero hay otro problema… –dijo Sakura– No tenemos nada que ponernos y no creo que sea correcto estar en una boda vistiendo esto –señaló a su ropa la cual estaba sucia y rasgada.

– No te preocupes, yo puedo prestarles algo –dijo Hermione apareciendo de la nada agarrando las manos de ambas chicas y llevándolas a quien sabe dónde– Estoy segura de que tengo algo que les quedara de maravilla… –hablo una vez que llegaron a su habitación donde la pelicastaña se puso a hurgar en su bolso– Ah aquí esta –dijo sacando dos vestidos y entregándoselos a las kunoichis quienes fueron a cambiarse.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambas volvieron a la habitación vistiendo las prendas que les había dado Hermione.

– Wow, se ven bien… –dijo Hermione al verlas– Sus padres deben de estar orgullosos de tener hijas tan lindas –bromeó. Hinata sonrió un poco pero Sakura bajo la mirada– ¿Qué sucede, Sakura? ¿Dije algo malo?

– No, no… es solo que recordé algo… Pues, verás, yo nunca conocí a mis verdaderos padres –explicó la pelirosa.

– Ya veo… –murmuró Hermione. '_Ella podría ser la hermana de Harry… es decir, no conoce a sus verdaderos padres, tiene un similar con Harry… pero eso puede ser una simple coincidencia…_' –era lo que pasaba por la mente de la pelicastaña– Bueno, vamos.


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola queridas lectoras, al igual que en la navidad, este día les traemos un regalo y unas palabras para ustedes. El año termina hoy y comienza uno nuevo y si bien nosotras iniciamos esta historia hace no mucho, queremos agradecer a todas las que han estado leyendo la historia y nos han apoyado ya sea dejando un comentario, sugiriéndonos cosas nuevas, o demás. Realmente apreciamos que hayan elegido seguir nuestro trabajo y esperamos que este año nuevo sigamos viendo sus hermosos comentarios. También queremos desearles un feliz año nuevo lleno de buenas sensaciones. Esperamos que disfruten mucho de este capítulo y que inicien el año de la mejor forma.

Atte: Carli-chan y Gaban-chan

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 5:<strong>

***~Normal POV~***

Las tres chicas se dirigieron al patio en busca de sus amigos. Los hallaron en la entrada de la carpa recibiendo y ubicando en sus asientos a los invitados. Ambas kunoichis los miraban con los ojos como platos de la sorpresa de verlos así tan guapos y cuando ellos fijaron su mirada en ambas, sintieron su cara arder por las miradas intensas que les dedicaban.

_'Están hermosas…'_ –era lo que pasaba por la mente de los hombre al verlas, pues la verdad es que ambas se veían bastante bien en esos vestidos.

Hinata llevaba un vestido strapless corto, cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, de color azul eléctrico con una tela de encaje negra y un moño negro en su cintura. Tenía puestos unos zapatos negros de tacón alto pero no demasiado y se había dejado el cabello suelto y rizado.

Sakura, por su parte, usaba un vestido largo de color verde agua hasta media pierna y luego tenía una hermosa cola hasta el suelo y estaba bordado con piedras de un verde más oscuro que el vestido. Llevaba unos zapatos plateados, también de tacón alto y se había recogido el cabello en un rodete elegante pero dejando unos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro.

Ambas se acercaron a donde estaban los chicos quienes no paraban de mirarlas haciéndolas sentir un poco incómodas.

– Hola… –saludaron tímidamente las dos.

– Wow… –pronunció Naruto asombrado por la belleza de la kunoichis.

–Se ven hermosas – alagó el peliplata.

Sasuke sólo las observó detenida pero disimuladamente con una sonrisa ladina. Sakura lo había hipnotizado pero su querido orgullo de Uchiha no le permitiría demostrarlo.

– Gra… Gracias… –tartamudeó Hinata mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente.

– Ustedes también se ven bien –comentó Sakura observando cómo estaban vestidos.

Los tres estaban vestidos de esmoquin. Kakashi llevaba uno clásico de pantalones negros, camisa blanca, corbata y saco negro. Naruto vestía igual solo que la camisa era de color naranja. Y Sasuke llevaba una camisa blanca y corbata de color azul.

– No me gusta esta clase de ropa, dattebayo –se quejó Naruto.

– Hola, chicos –saludó Harry llegando en compañía de Ron y su hermana menor, Ginny.

– Hola –saludaron al unísono los ninjas, excepto por el pelinegro que sólo emitió su característico monosílabo.

– Se… Se ven bien… –dijo Hinata observando la vestimenta de los cuatro.

Hermione llevaba un vestido rojo de tirantes el cual le llegaba a la rodilla y hacia resaltar su piel pálida. A su lado se encontraba Ginny con un vestido color verde musgo el cual tenía una tela de encaje color negro. Ambas lucían bastante bien a decir verdad. Por otro lado estaban Harry y Ron quienes vestían de esmoquin al igual que el resto de los hombres, sólo que el de Harry era negro y corbata verde y el de Ron era gris con corbata roja.

– Ustedes se ven increíbles. Hiciste un gran trabajo con ellas, Hermione –comentó Harry.

– Lo sé –dijo Hermione.

– Mu… Muchas gracias po...por los vestidos, Hermione-san… –agradeció la ojiperla– Sa… Sakura-san y… y yo estamos mu...muy agradecidas… ¿Verdad Sa...Sakura-san? –preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta pues la pelirosa estaba distraída mirando a Harry quien le devolvía la mirada. Ambos parecían no darse cuenta de los que los rodeaba.

Al ver aquella escena, tanto Sasuke como Ginny no pudieron evitar sentir una punzada de celos.

– Bueno, ¿Por qué no vamos a sentarnos? La boda ya va a empezar –cortó Ginny ese incómodo momento tomando la mano de Harry y jalándolo hasta sus lugares.

– Si dattebayo, vamos Hinata-chan –expresó re rubio un poco sonrojado y tomando a la Hyuuga del brazo.

– ¿Esos dos son pareja Sakura? –indagó Hermione con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro.

– No aún, pero ojalá lo sean pronto. Se ven bien juntos –contestó la pelirosa mientras los observaba con cariño.

Sasuke sabía cuál sería la siguiente pregunta de la pelicastaña y la iba a interrumpir pero fue Kakashi quien lo hizo.

– Bueno será mejor que vayamos o la señora Weasley se enojará si no estamos todos ubicados –dijo empujando tranquilamente a los demás.

Sakura agradeció enormemente la interrupción, pues sabía que su sensei lo hizo para que ella no fuese lastimada una vez más.

Una vez todos ubicados, la boda comenzó. Todo se veía perfecto: las flores, los adornos, los atuendos... La emoción y la felicidad llenaban el aire de la carpa. La celebración transcurrió normalmente.

– Fleur Isabelle, ¿Aceptas a William Arthur como tu esposo? –preguntó el mago.

– Sí, acepto –afirmó la novia mirando con mucho amor al hombre a su lado.

– William Arthur, ¿Aceptas a Fleur Isabelle como tu esposa? –preguntó ahora al novio.

– Sí, acepto –aseveró ahora Bill con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

– Así pues, los declaro unidos de por vida.

El mago alzó la varita por encima de las cabezas de los novios y, acto seguido, una lluvia de estrellas plateadas descendió sobre ellos trazando una espiral alrededor de sus entrelazadas figuras. Los gemelos Fred y George, hermanos del novio, comenzaron a aplaudir y, entonces, los globos dorados explotaron, dejando escapar unas hermosas aves del paraíso y diminutas campanitas doradas que, volando y flotando, añadieron sus encantos a la tierna escena del beso.

Pronto la fiesta comenzó. En la gran carpa que habían colocado se podía ver a las personas comiendo y bebiendo, también bailando y divirtiéndose. Todos aplaudían a la feliz pareja de recién casados que se encontraba bailando. Sakura por su parte se encontraba apartada de todo, sentada en una silla bebiendo de una copa. Harry la vio allí sentada y decidió acercarse.

– ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? –preguntó el pelinegro una vez que estuvo al lado de la kunoichi.

– Nada, solo quería estar sola un rato… –respondió Sakura mientras veía como los recién casados bailaban tan cerca uno del otro. Se veían muy felices y Sakura se sentía mal recordando el fracaso de su vida amorosa. No pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lágrima al recordar cómo había sido herida por el chico del cual había estado enamorada.

Aquella lágrima no había pasado desapercibida por Harry quien sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se puso a limpiar la lágrima de la mejilla de la pelirosa. Pronto sus miradas se encontraron y nuevamente se encontraron haciéndoles sentir aquella extraña sensación que habían sentido la primera vez que sus miradas se encontraron. Por alguna razón al verse a los ojos sentían que se conocían de toda la vida, que estaban conectados de alguna forma.

– ¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó Harry luego de varios minutos de estarse mirando. Él le extendió la mano esperando que ella aceptara.

– Me encantaría –contestó tomando la mano del pelinegro. Ambos caminaron hasta lo que se podría llamar "pista de baile", justo en ese preciso instante una melodía lenta comenzó a sonar. Se sentían algo incomodos pues aquello significaba de que tendrían que bailar juntos, demasiado cerca. Harry fue quien dio el primer paso tomando a la pelirosa de la cintura y acercándola a él, guiándola en el baile, ella solo puso sus manos sobre los hombros del chico y se dejó llevar. En ningún momento sus miradas se habían separado.

Aquella escena no fue muy linda para dos personas que se encontraban observando. Ginny y Sasuke morían de rabia al verlos tan juntos bailando, aunque este último no lo admitiría tan fácilmente. '_Esa maldita quiere robarse a mi Harry…_' –era lo que pensaba Ginny.

Por su parte el pelinegro observaba por un lado, sin darle importancia a la pista de baile, a Naruto que bailaba con una roja Hinata. Era obvio lo que esos dos sentían por el otro, pero para él eran demasiado cursis. Siguió paseando su vista, pasando por Ron y Hermione que más que baile, parecía que discutían o al menos ella lo hacía ya que el pelirrojo sólo se disculpaba por pisarla de vez en cuando.

– _"Que patético"_ –pensó.

Finalmente su vista se clavó en una tercera pareja. Frunció el ceño automáticamente al darse cuenta de quiénes se trataban. Cada segundo que pasaba, su humor de perros incrementaba.

– _"¿Quién se cree ese niñato para poner sus manos sobre MI propiedad? Espera… ¿¡Que!? ¿Por qué me preocupo si ella es sólo una molestia para mí?"_ –era lo que pasaba por la mente de Sasuke.

Ya harto de la situación, se acercó a la pareja para interrumpirlos, pero en ese momento, un resplandor iluminó la pista de baile. Era como una luz con forma de lince, algo que nunca habían visto. Segundos después, la "criatura" abrió sus fauces y dijo:

– El ministro ha caído. El Ministerio fue tomado. Vienen hacia aquí.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6:**

***~Normal POV~***

Los ninjas no entendieron el significado de las palabras de esa cosa. Sin embargo creían que nada bueno ocurriría a juzgar por las caras de todo el mundo. Inmediatamente todos empezaron a correr despavoridos y unas figuras negras con máscaras y capuchas aparecieron. De repente, se vieron varios destellos verdes y gente desplomándose en el suelo.

***~Sasuke POV~***

Lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer fue tirar a Sakura al suelo y cubrirla. No sé por qué pero siempre sentí la necesidad de protegerla.

– _"Hmp, molestia"_ –pensé.

Luego noté como Potter la tomaba de la mano y la empujaba hacia sus amigos. No dudé ni un segundo en seguirlo y parece que el dobe de Naruto y Kakashi también entendieron que no debíamos separarnos. Inmediatamente el dobe, llevando a la Hyuuga a rastras, Kakashi y yo nos colocamos a cada lado de las dos chicas para defenderlas aunque todavía seguíamos algo bajos de chackra. Vimos como los otros dos amigos del niñato venían hacia nosotros y nos gritaban, pero no pude entender bien lo que decían.

***~ Normal POV~***

– Tómense de las manos ¡ahora! –gritó Hermione, tomando la de sus amigos.

Sakura seguía algo confundida pero reaccionó al sentir la mano de Harry y pronto entendió lo que debía hacer. Todos estaban sujetos, excepto Sasuke. Se acercó a él e intentó tomar su mano, pero él la apartó de un manotazo.

– Esto es ridículo, suéltame –exclamó el pelinegro.

La ojijade se enfureció y le dio un zape.

– Escúchame bien estúpido Uchiha, no me importa si te parece ridículo o no pero no dejaré que te pierdas por tu estúpido orgullo –y sin más tomó su mano apretándola tan fuerte que casi se la rompe.

– Hmp

Inmediatamente, Hermione comenzó a girar sobre sí misma y cuando se dieron cuenta, se encontraban en una plaza.

– ¿Cómo hiciste eso dattebayo? –preguntó asombrado el rubio.

– Ahora no hay tiempo de explicaciones. Síganme rápido, los muggles no deben vernos vestidos así –aconsejó Hermione.

– ¿Mu...muggles? ¿Qu…? ¿Qué es eso? –quiso saber Hinata.

– Personas sin magia Hinata –respondió la pelicastaña.

– ¿A dónde vamos? –indagó Sakura.

– A Grimmauld Place –le contestó con una sonrisa Harry– Era la casa de mi padrino.

– Oh lo vamos a conocer dattebayo –dijo alegre el ojiazul.

Ron y Hermione vieron como el semblante de su amigo se entristecía y decidió contestar:

– Él falleció hace poco más de un año Naruto.

– ¡Baka! Deberías cerrar tu bocota –le gritó Sakura dándole un zape– Harry lo siento mucho, me disculpo por el idiota de mi amigo.

– Lo siento dattebayo –dijo el rubio sobándose en el lugar del golpe.

– No te preocupes Naruto, no lo sabían.

La pelirosa quiso darle un abrazo para hacerlo sentir que estaría para lo que necesitara, pero cierto pelinegro interrumpió el momento:

– No es momento de cursilerías, debemos ocultarnos y ustedes nos explicarán qué es lo que está sucediendo - expresó con enfado y señalando a los tres magos.

– Oye teme, no seas tan frío.

– Cállate usuratonkachi, mientras más rápido volvamos a nuestro mundo mejor.

– Ah veo que estás impaciente por recibir la paliza que te estaba dando antes de venir aquí.

– ¿Quién era el que estaba tirado en el piso eh dobe?

– Teme

– Dobe

– Teme

– Dobe

– ¡Bueno ya basta de discusiones y entremos de una vez! –ordenó Hermione harta de la pelea de esos dos y sorprendiéndolos ya que no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban en la entrada de la casa. Una vez dentro, revisaron que no hubiese nadie sospechoso.

– No hay nadie. Ya podemos relajarnos un poco –expresó la pelicastaña.

– ¿Relajarnos? Hermione deberíamos volver para saber cómo se encuentran todos –opinó Harry.

– Disculpen pero, Harry, ¿No crees que si vuelves pondrías en peligro a todos? Después de todo es a ti a quien buscan –analizó la pelirosa.

– ¿A qué te refieres Sakura? ¿Cómo sabes eso? –indagó Kakashi, pues había algo que ella sabía y los demás no. Hasta Ron y Hermione se veían sorprendidos por lo dicho por la ojijade.

– Yo le conté. Y creo que debería hacer lo mismo con ellos, pues ahora están con nosotros y necesitan estar precavidos ante cualquier situación –aseveró el ojiverde.

Todos se sentaron y Harry comenzó a contarles a Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto y Hinata, todo lo que le había contado a la pelirosa.

– Intentaré ir a lo importante. Cuando tenía un año, existió un mago muy oscuro y tenebroso que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort. A sus oídos llegó una profecía, la cual decía que un niño nacido a finales de julio sería el que acabaría con el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Desde ese momento, me señaló como su oponente. Una noche entró en mi casa. Mis padres intentaron protegerme pero él los asesinó. No sé exactamente qué tipo de magia hizo mi madre para defenderme antes de morir, pero resultó, pues cuando Voldemort lanzó el hechizo que me quitaría la vida, le rebotó, dejándome solamente con esta cicatriz –levantó un poco los cabellos de su frente y señaló su cicatriz en forma de rayo– Desde entonces soy conocido como el "Niño que vivió" o "el Elegido" –dijo riéndose un poco.

– ¡Harry! –lo reprendió Hermione.

– Lo siento, lo siento, es que no se puede creer todo lo que la gente inventa a causa del miedo. Bueno siguiendo con mi relato, después de eso, el profesor Dumbledore y Hagrid me rescataron de los escombros en los que quedó reducida mi casa y me dejaron al cuidado de mis tíos muggles. Ellos odiaban todo lo relacionado con la magia así que no me dijeron lo que yo era y me tuvieron de esclavo. Tenían un hijo, Dudley, quien era un abusivo. Me golpeaba todo el tiempo y se burlaba de mí. Esa familia jamás me quiso, solo me dejaron vivir en su casa, más bien debajo de la escalera, porque no sabían con quién dejarme. Pasé diez años sufriendo con ellos hasta que Hagrid llegó y me trajo mi carta de Hogwarts diciendo que era un mago. Ese mismo año Voldemort reapareció. No sabíamos cómo sucedió; intentó matarme dos veces pero no lo logró. Dos años después me enteré de que aún quedaba mi padrino Sirius con vida, pero él estaba en Azkaban, la prisión de los magos, acusado de haber entregado a mis padres a Voldemort, cosa que jamás hizo. Poco después, el mago tenebroso intentó asesinarme otra vez, ya con un cuerpo propio, pero logré escapar. Cada día, él tomaba más poder en el mundo mágico. Se rodeó de sus seguidores, los Mortífagos, y los envió a robar la profecía que hablaba de ambos. Ahí fue cuando mataron a Sirius –su voz comenzó a quebrarse. Sakura notó esto y puso una mano en su espalda frotándola suavemente, haciéndole saber que estaba allí con él– Yo estaba devastado, era mi único familiar vivo. Fui tras la infeliz de su prima, Bellatrix Lestrange, quien fue la autora del crimen, pero Voldemort apareció otra vez. Si no fuera por Dumbledore no lo estaría contando. Y como si no fuera poco, al año siguiente lo asesinaron –su expresión demostraba dolor y tristeza por tener que revivir cada uno de esos horribles momentos.

Durante todo el relato se podía apreciar las diferentes reacciones de los shinobis; la de Hinata era sorpresa al enterarse todo lo que había tenido que vivir el ojijade, la de Naruto era comprensión, él sabía lo que se sentía crecer sin padres y que te trataran como monstruo, la mirada de Kakashi era una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza, incluso en aquel mundo había niños que habían tenido que crecer de aquella forma, finalmente Sasuke… su mirada era algo difícil de descifrar, parecía concentrado analizando toda la nueva información que Harry les acababa de dar.

Sakura todo el tiempo se mantenía al lado del ojiverde dándole apoyo pues había algunas cosas de su vida que le eran muy difíciles de contar; se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos cuando lo intentaba.

– Debe ser duro todo lo que has tenido que vivir… ttebayo… –murmuró Naruto mientras miraba el suelo– En parte te entiendo un poco…

– ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Harry.

– Mis padres murieron cuando yo nací, defendiendo nuestra aldea, mi padre selló un demonio dentro de mí que hizo que todos en la aldea me odiaran y rechazaran, crecí sin el amor de un padre o una madre y tuve que cargar con el dolor del rechazo… –le explicó Naruto– Entiendo cómo te sientes.

– Crecer sin padres, no es algo muy lindo… –murmuró Sakura mientras recordaba su niñez. Ella había crecido en un orfanato hasta cumplidos sus cinco años, cuando fue adoptada por la familia Haruno. Nadie sabía sobre aquello salvo el Hokage, sus padres adoptivos y Hinata.

– Ja, hablas como si realmente supieras lo que se siente –se burló el Uchiha. Sakura sintió rabia al escuchar sus palabras, realmente tenía ganas de matarlo. Estaba punto de decir algo cuando Hinata se puso de pie llamando la atención de todos.

– Uchiha-san, te pido que te abstengas de esa clase de comentarios si ni siquiera sabes lo que ha tenido que vivir Sakura-san, no tienes derecho a decir esas cosas –habló a joven Hyuuga sorprendiendo a todos los presentes pues en ningún momento había tartamudeado como era costumbre.

– Gracias, Hinata, pero no es necesario que me defiendas –dijo Sakura dedicándole una sonrisa a la ojiperla. Ambas parecían ser muy buenas amigas y es que en el transcurso de tres años en los que Naruto se había ido a entrenar con Jiraiya, ambas habían logrado conocerse más y se habían convertido en amigas muy cercanas.

– Bueno, dado que momentáneamente no podemos volver a nuestro mundo, supongo que podemos ayudar con lo que esté a nuestro alcance. Aunque tendremos que buscar una forma para defendernos, estamos bajos de chackra y no podemos arriesgarnos a perder lo que nos queda de él… –habló Kakashi.

– ¿Qué pasaría si pierden todo ese "chackra" del que ustedes hablan? –preguntó Hermione.

– Lo más probable, moriríamos –dijo Sakura. Los tres magos se sorprendieron ante sus palabras.

– Bueno… supongo que nosotros podríamos enseñarles a usar magia, así tendrían una forma para defenderse –dijo Harry mientras miraba a sus dos amigos. Ron asintió pero Hermione se veía algo dudosa sobre lo que acababa de decir su amigo.

– ¿Tú crees que sea lo correcto, Harry? Ya sabes… no todos están hechos para la magia, podrían tardarse meses, incluso años en aprender, no tenemos tiempo… tenemos que seguir buscando los Horrocruxes… –decía la castaña.

– Hermione, relájate ¿Quieres? –comenzó a hablar Ron– Es igual que el otro tema, de "ya sabes qué", les enseñaremos mientras buscamos los Horrocruxes.

– No lo sé… son muchas cosas.

– Nosotros intentaremos aprender lo más rápido posible, además podemos ayudarlos a buscar los Horro… lo que ustedes dijeron –dijo Sakura.

– Esta bien –dijo finalmente Hermione cediendo– Pero primero tendremos que conseguir varitas.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7:**

***~Normal POV~***

Habiendo acordado que le enseñarían magia a los shinobis, todos se separaron y comenzaron a explorar la casa. Ron estaba con Hermione, Hinata había ido con Naruto y Kakashi, Sasuke iba solo, y finalmente Harry y Sakura iban juntos.

Harry camino hasta la habitación que solía ser de su padrino, Sakura lo seguía de cerca. Cuando entraron al cuarto lo primero que vieron fue un gran desorden, como si alguien hubiese desparramado todo mientras buscaba algo.

– Esta solía ser la habitación de mi padrino… –murmuró Harry mientras observaba el lugar. Se acercó a un montón de papeles que había sobre una mesita y comenzó a mirarlos, entre ellos encontró una foto muy peculiar; era de dos bebes durmiendo abrazados, se veían felices juntos, al darle la vuelta se podían leer los nombres "Harry James Potter" y "Rose Lily Potter".

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Sakura acercándose al chica que veía fijamente la foto mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

– Una foto… –respondió mientras le mostraba la foto a la pelirosa– Somos mi hermana y yo.

– ¿Tu hermana? –preguntó la ojiverde fingiendo no saber nada, aunque la verdad era que ella había escuchado la conversación cuando Harry había descubierto que tenía una hermana.

– Hace poco me enteré de su existencia… Ella desapareció el día que Voldemort intentó matarme, nunca encontraron rastros de su cuerpo pero hay una pequeña posibilidad de que ella aún este con vida –le contó Harry– Tengo pensado buscarla, si aún esta con vida la encontraré y la protegeré, nada la arrebatará de mi lado, no otra vez.

En ese momento pequeñas imágenes se hicieron presentes en la mente de Sakura, imágenes del extraño sueño que había tenido; los dos bebes, la mujer tratando de tranquilizarlos, la luz verde. Una nueva imagen se había sumado a todo esto y era el rostro de un hombre. El tenía la piel pálida y viscosa, no tenía cabello, sus ojos eran como los de una serpiente y no tenía nariz.

'_¿Qué es todo esto?_' –pensó Sakura mientras se tomaba la cabeza. No entendía por qué aquellas imágenes aparecían tan repentinamente en su mente.

– ¿Te sucede algo? –preguntó Harry al ver como la chica se tomaba la cabeza.

– S-Si… solo… solo me siento un poco mareada, es todo –mintió la pelirosa tratando de sonreír un poco para que Harry no se preocupara. El no parecía muy convencido de lo que le decía ella pero decidió dejarlo pasar y no meter el dedo en la llaga.

– Si tú lo dices… bueno, será mejor que vayamos con los demás –dijo Harry guardándose la foto en el bolsillo. Sakura simplemente asintió mientras lo seguía.

Cuando volvieron con los demás pudieron ver a Ron y a Hermione sentados frente a un piano, la castaña le estaba tratando de enseñar una melodía al Weasley.

– ¿Encontraron algo? –preguntó el ojiverde en voz bien alta.

– Si Harry, ven rápido –dijo Ron– Mira esto - señalando el cartel y sonriendo orgulloso– R.A.B. lo encontramos.

– ¿R. A.B.?¿Qué significa eso? –indagó confundida la pelirosa.

– Son las iniciales de la persona que había encontrado uno de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort y había intentado destruirlo.

– Aún no nos has explicado qué son los horro... lo que sea.

– Les explicaremos una vez hayamos revisado la casa por completo. Por cierto Harry no encontré nada en la habitación, ni una pista...

– Bien –contestó algo decepcionado– Volvamos abajo y pensemos en el próximo movimiento.

Todos iban bajando camino a la sala hasta que oyeron un grito.

– ¡Hinata! –exclamó Sakura.

– Vino de la cocina, vamos rápido –ordenó Hermione.

Los cuatro salieron corriendo en la dirección del grito y vieron a Hinata detrás del rubio que, con una sartén en la mano, amenazaba a algo o mejor dicho alguien muy conocido para nuestros magos.

– Aléjate dattebayo... Hinata quédate detrás de mí, te protegeré –le aseguró Naruto.

Kakashi y Sasuke llegaron corriendo y se quedaron estáticos al ver a esa criatura parada frente al rubio.

– Kreacher ya basta, son amigos –ordenó Harry– Pero claro... ¿¡cómo no se me ocurrió!? - golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

– ¿Qué co... cosa Harry-san? –preguntó Hinata ocultándose aún detrás del rubio.

– Kreacher necesito saber algo importante y quiero que me respondas con la verdad. Quiero que me digas si tu amo Regulus trajo un guardapelo a esta casa, cómo lo consiguió, dónde está y si fue destruido.

– Como diga el amo Harry –dijo con algo de desprecio en su voz, pues a este no le agradaba su amo– El amo Regulus en su juventud admiraba al Señor de las Tinieblas y decidió unirse a él. Un día, prestó al Señor de las Tinieblas a Kreacher sin decir para qué lo necesitaba. Llevó a Kreacher a una oscura cueva junto al mar. Dentro de ella había una caverna y un lago inmenso y oscuro con una barca de un verde espectral. El Señor de las Tinieblas llevó a Kreacher hasta una isla en medio del lago y obligó a Kreacher a beber lo que había en una vasija. A Kreacher le ardían las entrañas, veía cosas espantosas y suplicaba al amo Regulus que lo salvara, mientras que el Señor de las Tinieblas sólo reía, colocaba un guardapelo en el interior de la vasija y volvía a llenarla con la poción. Luego se fue, dejando a Kreacher retorciéndose de dolor y con mucha sed. Kreacher se acercó a la orilla a tomar agua y unas manos cadavéricas lo arrastraron hasta el fondo del lago.

– Entiendo, pero... ¿cómo lograste salir de allí? –indagó Harry.

– El amo Regulus ordenó a Kreacher que volviera –respondió el pobre elfo con los ojos llorosos.

– Pero eso no explica cómo saliste de ahí Kreacher –observó el ojiverde– No se podía aparecer en esa cueva.

– Es obvio Harry, desapareció. Recuerda que su magia es distinta de la nuestra.

– Tiene sentido ¿y qué pasó después?

– El amo Regulus pidió a Kreacher contarle todo lo que hizo con el Señor de las Tinieblas. Cuando lo supo, el amo Regulus comenzó a investigar y descubrió que el guardapelo era un horrocrux. Unos días después, pidió a Kreacher que lo llevara a esa cueva y que no dijera nada de lo que fuese a suceder allí a ninguno de la familia Black.

– ¿Él te obligó a tomar la poción? –preguntó Hermione con cara de indignación.

– No. El amo le dio a Kreacher un guardapelo igual al de la vasija y ordenó a Kreacher marcharse sin él y que destruyera el guardapelo. Pero Kreacher no pudo ni hacerle un rasguño - la voz del anciano elfo se quebró y comenzó a llorar –Kreacher no cumplió con su orden. Kreacher es un elfo malo –y comenzó a golpearse con la sartén que minutos antes tenía el rubio en la mano.

– Kreacher detente. Deja de golpearte. Escúchame bien, necesito saber dónde está el guardapelo que el amo Regulus te dio.

– Lo tiene el asqueroso ratero de Mundungus Fletcher. Él lo robó de las pertenencias de Kreacher con otros objetos de la familia Black.

– Bien, necesito que lo traigas aquí. Buscaremos el guardapelo y cumpliremos la orden que te dio el amo Regulus. Lo prometo –dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente.

– El amo Harry no es tan malo como Kreacher creía. Gracias –le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y haciendo una reverencia a su amo.

– De nada –le sonrió el peliazabache– Ah espera, ¿puedo pedirte algo más? Necesitamos cinco varitas para ellos –dijo señalando a los ninjas– y algo de comer sino te importa.

– Como el amo Harry ordene –exclamó el elfo esta vez gustoso de ayudarlo y desapareció.

– ¿Qué rayos era eso dattebayo?

– Kreacher es un elfo doméstico Naruto y en estos momentos Harry es su amo –respondió Hermione- Mientras esperamos les explicaremos mejor lo que debemos hacer de ahora en adelante, pero mejor vamos a la sala. Sugirió.

Los ninjas no entendían nada, habían escuchado la historia del elfo doméstico y sintieron pena por él y ese tal Regulus. Salieron de sus pensamientos y se dirigieron a la sala. Se ubicaron en los sillones dispuestos a escuchar lo que los magos tenían para decirle.

– Bueno, ya podemos comenzar. Como ya saben, Voldemort ha tratado de asesinarme varias veces. Sin embargo no supimos cómo volvió a la vida hasta hace poco. Él utilizó Horrocruxes para ello. Un Horrocrux es un objeto en el que una persona ha escondido parte de su alma –relató Harry.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿Y cómo es eso posible? –indagó Kakashi sorprendido, pues jamás había escuchado algo igual.

– Pues divides tu alma y escondes una parte de ella en un objeto externo a tu cuerpo. De este modo si tu cuerpo es atacado o destruido no puedes morir porque parte de tu alma sigue en este mundo - explicó ahora Hermione.

– Pero... ¿Cómo se divide el alma? –preguntó esta vez algo dudoso Sasuke.

– Matando es una forma. El problema aquí es que Voldemort no sólo dividió su alma una vez, sino que lo hizo en siete. Con el profesor Dumbledore lo descubrimos –aclaró el ojiverde ante las caras de sorpresa y duda de los ninjas.

– O sea que debemos hallar 7 objetos y destruirlos –analizó Sakura.

– Casi, creó seis y la séptima es la parte que está en su cuerpo. Logramos destruir dos: el diario y el anillo de Slytherin –explicó Harry.

– Creemos que esos objetos tiene que ver con las cuatro casas de Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Aunque de la primera no estamos seguros, pues lo único que conocemos es la espada de Gryffindor pero sólo ante un verdadero miembro de la casa se presenta.

– Entonces quedan cuatro objetos por buscar pero la pregunta es ¿dónde?

– Vaya Hermione, parece que tienes competencia en lo que respecta a la inteligencia –bromeó Ron.

– Al menos así alguien seguirá mi razonamiento –se mofó la pelicastaña.

– Oyeee –le recriminó el pelirrojo– Espera... si ellos nos ayudarán, creo que sería bueno que sepan que hay algo, o más bien alguien, que debemos buscar.

– ¡Ron! ¡No debiste decir eso sin consultarlo con Harry primero! –lo regañó Hermione.

– ¿Se refieren a su hermana? –preguntó la pelirosa– Lo siento, no pude evitar escucharlos esa vez que el Ministro estuvo en tu casa Ron.

– No te preocupes. De hecho creo que es buena idea que lo sepan. Descubrí hace poco que tengo una hermana. No encontraron rastros de ella la noche en que Voldemort mató a mis padres, así que tengo esperanzas de que esté viva y quiero encontrarla.

– ¡Te ayudaremos dattebayo! –exclamó Naruto chocando su puño derecho con su palma izquierda.

– Gracias, de verdad –expresó el azabache.

En ese momento, Kreacher apareció en medio de la sala forcejeando con un hombre de baja estatura y desaliñado. Inmediatamente todos se pusieron de pie y Kakashi y Naruto, que eran los más cercanos al hombre, lo sujetaron para que no escapara.

– Kreacher ha vuelto y ha cumplido la orden amo Harry –dijo el elfo haciéndole un reverencia y entregándole también las varitas.

– ¡Vaya pero que eficiente! Lo hiciste muy bien Kreacher, ve a descansar, lo mereces –lo felicitó dándole una palmada suave en la espalda– Ahora tú Mundungus –señalando al ladrón– Vas a contestar mis preguntas por las buenas o la maldición Cruciatus te aflojará la lengua.

– S... si es por lo de la...la otra vez que me llevé cosas de... de aquí... a Sirius no le hubiese importado –dijo ya pálido el hombre y asustado por la amenaza.

– Entre las cosas que te llevaste, había un guardapelo... ¿qué hiciste con él? –preguntó el ojiverde apuntándolo con su varita.

– Lo tenía en mi posesión hasta hace tres días. Una bruja con cara de sapo, vestida de rosa, del Ministerio me confiscó toda la mercancía que vendía en el callejón. No me quedó otra opción que dejarla y salir corriendo... ¿por qué? ¿Era valioso? –dijo el mago codiciosamente.

De repente Kreacher apareció con una olla y golpeó al ladrón en la cabeza.

– ¡Esto es por robar las cosas de los amos de Kreacher! –exclamó mientras seguía golpeando al sujeto hasta dejarlo inconsciente y Kakashi y Naruto retrocedían antes de salir lastimados.

– Kreacher es suficiente. Ya le diste su merecido y ya tenemos la información necesaria, ¿Podrías devolverlo donde lo encontraste? –pidió el ojiverde.

– Espera Harry, antes le borraré la memoria por si acaso –un solo movimiento de varita y Hermione ya había borrado su memoria.

– Ahora si Kreacher llévatelo por favor.

– Por supuesto amo Harry –y desapareció con el mago inconsciente.

– Empiezo a adorar a ese elfo, Harry. Y pensar que antes soñaba con poner su cabeza en una lanza –bromeó Ron.

– No es tiempo para bromas, Ron –dijo Hermione lanzándole una mirada al pelirojo.

– Ya, relájate Hermione, solo quería aligerar el ambiente –dijo el chico.

– Como sea...

– Esa mujer de la que hablaba Mundungus, debe de ser Umbrige –dijo Harry.

– Bruja cara de sapo, vestida de rosa… Sip, entra en la descripción –dijo Ron.

– Si eso es verdad ¿Que haremos? ¿Cómo conseguiremos el guardapelo? –le preguntó Hermione. Harry miró a todos los presentes en la sala antes de responder.

– Vamos a infiltrarnos en el Ministerio.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8:**

***~Normal POV~***

– ¿¡Estás loco Harry!? –exclamó Hermione al oír las palabras del pelinegro– Es demasiado arriesgado.

– Lo sé, pero si no lo hacemos no podremos obtener el Horrocrux y jamás lograremos vencer a Voldemort –habló Harry.

– A veces uno debe correr ciertos riesgos para lograr su objetivo –dijo Sakura apoyando al pelinegro.

Sasuke sintió rabia al ver a la pelirosa apoyar a Potter. Últimamente los dos se habían vuelto muy cercanos, no parecía ser una simple relación de amigos y esto de alguna forma lograba molestar al Uchiha. _'¿Por qué me preocupa lo que haga esa molestia?'_ –se preguntaba una y otra vez en su mente.

– Esta bien… –cedió Hermione al ver que no había forma que Harry cambiara de opinión– Pero ¿Cómo entraremos al ministerio sin ser detectados?

– Luego pensaremos en ello –dijo Harry – De momento creo que lo mejor sería descansar y comenzar a enseñarles magia – señaló a los cinco shinobis.

– Supongo que tienes razón –dijo Hermione dejando escapar un suspiro.

Harry tomó las varitas que Kreacher había traído y les entregó una a cada uno. Entre los tres comenzaron a enseñarles algunos hechizos básicos los cuales iban dominando de a poco.

Naruto parecía ser el que más le costaba aprender; cada vez que intentaba hacer uno de los hechizos terminaba fallando o rompiendo algo, aun así esto no lograba desanimar al rubio quien seguía intentando con la esperanza de que la próxima vez fuera mejor.

Kakashi estaba un poco mejor que el rubio, cuando comenzaba un hechizo le salía bien pero llegaba cierto punto en el que el hechizo se deshacía. Cuando esto último pasaba el simplemente suspiraba y volvía a intentarlo.

Sasuke estaba algo parecido a Naruto; fallaba o rompía algo, en algunos hechizos lograba progresar un poco más pero no lo suficiente. Esto comenzaba a molestar al pelinegro, no estaba acostumbrado a fallar de aquella forma.

Hinata iba un poco mejor que los chicos. Lograba con algo de facilidad lo que Hermione le enseñaba, pero sus hechizos eran débiles y no tenían un gran efecto. La ojiperla se disculpaba y volvía a intentarlo nuevamente.

Por último estaba Sakura. Ella lograba aprender con gran facilidad, parecía tener un don natural para la magia y esto lograba sorprender a los tres magos.

Hermione la observaba por un lado sintiéndose celosa, pues la castaña había tardado mucho tiempo en aprender aquello que Sakura –alguien que venía de un mundo donde la magia no existía– lograba aprender en un solo día con tanta rapidez. Por otro lado la joven bruja no podía evitar pensar que la pelirosa realmente podría ser la hermana de Harry. _'Ya van siendo demasiados motivos para sospechar de ella… La similitud que tiene con Harry, el hecho de que jamás conoció a sus verdaderos padres, su facilidad para aprender… Tal vez debería platicarle a Harry sobre esto, pero no quiero ilusionarlo con una simple teoría… Necesito más pruebas antes de poder contárselo…' _–pensaba ella.

– Bueno, eso es todo por ahora –habló Harry– Hay varias cosas que trabajar, pero principalmente practiquen lo que les acabamos de enseñar…

– Sakura ¿Estas segura de que no eres de aquí? Para ser alguien que viene de un mundo donde la magia no existe, aprendes bastante rápido –bromeó Ron.

– Es extraño… No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero de alguna forma siento como si yo hubiese nacido para hacer esto… como si la magia fuera una parte de mi… –murmuraba la pelirosa mientras veía la varita que se encontraba en su mano.

– Hmp, son sólo idioteces que dices para disimular el hecho de que tuviste suerte –dijo el Uchiha haciendo enfadar a Sakura.

– ¿¡Pero que rayos te pasa!? –le gritó– El hecho de que no puedas lograr algo no significa que puedas venir a insultarme cuando se te dé la gana.

– Como sea… –murmuró desviando la mirada. Harry lo miraba con enojo, desde el primer momento ninguno de los dos se había caído bien, es como si desde que sus miradas se cruzaron, sabían que no lograrían llevarse bien, y la rivalidad entre ambos se agravaba a medida de que Sakura se iba volviendo más cercana a Potter.

– Oigan, no es momento de andar peleando, debemos pensar en otras cosas, por ejemplo "¿Cómo nos infiltraremos en el Ministerio?" –dijo de pronto Hermione.

– Her… Hermione-san tiene razón… –dijo la joven Hyuuga.

– Lo siento –murmuró Sakura apenada por su comportamiento.

– Hmp.

– Estaba pensando… –comenzó a hablar Harry cambiando el tema de la conversación– Podríamos usar la poción MultiJugos y hacernos pasar por gente del Ministerio, entrar a la oficina de Umbrige y tomar el guardapelo…

– ¿Poción MultiJugos? ¿Qué es eso, ttebayo? –preguntó Naruto confundido por los objetos extraños que los magos nombraban a cada rato.

– Es una poción que te permite tomar la forma de otra persona –explicó Hermione.

– Es como un Henge… –murmuró Kakashi.

– ¿Henge? –repitieron los tres magos confundidos.

– Una técnica que los ninjas poseemos, al igual que su poción nos permite tomar la forma de otro individuo –habló Sakura.

– Entiendo... Siguiendo con lo de la poción...Harry necesitamos varios ingredientes para hacerla y decidir a quién sustituiremos. Además no conocemos muy bien el Ministerio y podríamos perdernos –expreso con preocupación la pelicastaña.

– Eso no es cierto Hermione –salto ofendido Ron– Yo conozco el Ministerio como la palma de mi mano y podría hacer un plano.

– Además haremos un plan, no te preocupes, ¿Acaso creíste que me mandaría directamente a irrumpir en ese lugar sin tener nada pensado? –preguntó socarronamente el ojiverde

– Claro que sí, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que serias muy capaz de hacerlo –le respondió ofendida.

– Bueno creo que es suficiente de peleas - intervino Kakashi - Harry, ¿Tienes alguna forma de salir a la calle sin ser reconocido? Así vas por lo que necesitas para la poción mientras Ron y Hermione arman el plan para cuando estemos dentro... ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?

Los magos se quedaron atónitos pero inmediatamente Harry reaccionó:

– Tienes razón Kakashi y ya sé cómo buscar lo necesario. Utilizaré la capa de mi padre – explicó – Es de invisibilidad y así no me reconocerán, pero uno de ustedes tendrá que acompañarme y les iré diciendo lo que deben pedir, ya que yo no puedo presentarme en ninguna tienda...

– Yo iré Harry –se ofreció Sakura.

– Bien entonces buscaré el dinero y la capa, y lleva tu varita por si acaso

– La reconocerán, no sabe mentir cuando está bajo presión –acotó el Uchiha– Iré yo.

– Eso no es cierto, yo puedo actuar tan seria como tu así que deja de fastidiar, iré yo –dijo decidida.

– Además nadie la conoce, no creo que la descubran –dijo Harry empeñado en que ella lo acompañase.

– Hnnn… ¿Por qué no van los dos? Así si algo inesperado ocurre, se protegerán las espaldas - opinó Kakashi, con un tono más bien de orden.

– De acuerdo –respondieron ambos a la vez fastidiados.

Harry volvió y se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa:

– ¿Ya están listos?

– Si –respondió la pelirosa.

Se tomaron de las manos e inmediatamente comenzaron a girar sobre sí mismos, apareciendo en un callejón.

– Hemos llegado, el Callejón Diagon – anunció el ojiverde – Ahora Sakura toma la bolsa con el dinero y cuando a entremos a la tienda te iré guiando para que pidas lo que necesitamos. Voy a susurrarte todo lo que debes decir así que presta atención.

– Hai.

– Hmp, ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer yo? –indagó molesto el otro pelinegro.

– Solo cállate y deja que ella que haga su trabajo. Debes estar alerta por si las cosas se ponen feas, tendremos que luchar para huir – le contestó de mala gana – Entremos ahí, seguro conseguiremos todo – explicó señalando a cierto lugar con las luces encendidas.

Inmediatamente los ninjas caminaron hasta la puerta, la abrieron y fueron recibidos por una anciana de cabello gris el cual llevaba recogido en un moño, ojos negros, también tenía algunas arrugas por la edad, ella los miraba con una gran sonrisa.

– Buenos días jóvenes, ¿Que se les ofrece? –les pregunto educadamente la anciana.

– Buenos días, estamos buscando... –escuchaba a Harry con atención y tratando de no sacar sus nervios a flote respondió– Sanguijuelas, Crisopos, Dascurainia sophia, Centinodia, Polvo de cuerno de bicornio y Piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana por favor.

– Bien enseguida vuelvo con todo, esperen por favor...

– De acuerdo.

La anciana bruja se retiró y Sakura soltó un largo suspiro.

– Ufff creí que nos descubriría...

– Lo hará si sigues mostrando tus temblores, te dije que no debías venir –la reprendió Sasuke.

– Oh cállate, o nos delatarás con tu cara de estreñido.

– Hmp –respondió dando vuelta su cara en dirección contraria.

– Oigan dejen de discutir o los escucharán y comenzarán a sospechar... Ya vuelvo, iré por algo más que nos falta, no tardo –dijo dirigiéndose por el mismo camino que la bruja.

– Es… Espera Harry no... –no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando el aludido ya había cruzado la puerta.

– No digas su nombre o llamarás la atención de todos.

– Cierto… Me había olvidado… –dijo avergonzada la pelirosa.

– Hmp, ves. Hubiese sido mejor si te hubieses quedado –dijo el pelinegro aunque en realidad él había dicho aquello para que no fuera con el ojiverde, pues estaba claro que él no lo admitiría, al menos no tan fácilmente.

– ¿Cuál es tu problema? –dijo Sakura elevando un poco la voz, se estaba cansando de aquel trato que el Uchiha le daba, quería saber porque él era así con ella– No te he hecho nada para que me trates de esta manera.

– Hmp, tengo mis razones para ser así, Sa-ku-ra… –contestó Sasuke inclinándose un poco para quedar más cerca de ella, la pelirosa sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda al oír al chico pronunciar su nombre de aquella forma. Su cercanía estaba haciendo que el corazón se le acelerara y sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo carmesí.

'_¿Q-Que me pasa? Se supone que ya lo tenía superado… ¿Por qué el simple hecho que este tan cerca de mí me hace sentir así?'_ –se preguntaba la pelirosa.

– Aquí tienen lo que me pidieron –dijo la anciana regresando, inmediatamente Sasuke se alejó de la pelirosa quien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse.

– G-Gracias… –dijo la ojijade entregándole el dinero necesario para pagar todo aquello.

– ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta antes que se vayan? –preguntó la anciana.

– ¿Cuál es?

– ¿Ustedes dos son pareja? –fue la pregunta de la anciana. Ambos shinobis inmediatamente se pusieron tensos y un tono carmesí adornó sus mejillas, aunque en Sasuke era más leve.

– P-Para nada, ¿Por qué la pregunta? –dijo Sakura nerviosa.

– Ohh, por nada realmente… es que me había parecido que lo eran… Pero se vé que me he equivocado... Por cierto, ¿qué piensan hacer dos jovencitos con poción MultiJugos?

– ¿Ehhh? Na... Nada señora, no es para hacer eso... Es… Es para...

–No le incumbe –la cortó secamente el azabache– ¿Por qué se tardó tanto?

– ¡Sasuke! No seas irrespetuoso.

– ¡Ha! Pero que joven tan maleducado...Ya sabía yo que mandar a llamar a los del Ministerio no fue mala idea, hmp.

– ¡Qué! Espere señora no estamos haciendo nada malo, ¿Por qué hizo eso? –justo cuando Sakura iba a tomarla del brazo para detenerla, la bruja sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a ambos ninjas. – Oiga tranquila –dijo Sakura levantando sus manos lentamente y acercándose a su compañero, quien en un movimiento en falso intentó sacar su varita, pero fue descubierto por la mujer, quien lo inmovilizó gritando:

– ¡Incarcerous!

Sakura vió como Sasuke quedó totalmente atado por unas cadenas, sin posibilidad de moverse. Rápidamente tomó su varita y comenzó el duelo:

– No escaparán, sé que tienen algo que ver con Potter, los oí –le advirtió la anciana.

– No sé quién es usted ni por qué nos ataca pero no permitiré que lastime a mis amigos, ¡Expelliarmus! –grito determinada a golpear a la bruja, pero ella logró esquivarlo.

– ¡Desmaius!

– ¡Everte Statum! –exclamó Sakura dando en el blanco haciendo que la anciana atravesara la pared de la tienda.

Corrió rápidamente hacia Sasuke y trató de liberarlo:

– ¡Relashio! –exclamó apuntando a las cadenas sobre su amigo– Listo, vámonos de aquí, hay que buscar a Harry...

– No, debemos ocultarnos o nos encontrarán...

– ¡No podemos abandonarlo!

– No hay tiempo Sakura, no pondré mi vida ni la tuya en peligro por ése...

– No me iré sin él –dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándose la vuelta, percatándose de que la anciana ya se había puesto de pie y los apuntaba con su varita:

– Avada ke...

– ¡Desmaius! –exclamó una voz conocida.

– ¡Harry! Estás vivo gracias al cielo... –la pelirosa salió corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó.

– Llegué justo a tiempo, esta mujer iba a matarlos... ¿No les dije que dejaran de pelear? Seguramente ella los escuchó...

– Hmp, eso no importa ahora...Hay que largarnos de aquí y rápido...Dijo que había llamado a los del Ministerio...

– Esta vez tienes razón Uchiha, vámonos de aquí –tomó las manos de sus compañeros y giraron sobre sí mismos, apareciendo nuevamente en la entrada de Grimmauld Place.

– Ya llegamos –exclamó Harry entrando en la casa.

Sin embargo cuando la pelirosa estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral, fue detenida por el pelinegro.

– Sakura...gracias –le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos por unos segundos y luego entró a la casa.

Ella sólo pudo sonrojarse. Había entrado en shock momentáneamente pues jamás creyó que el Uchiha haría algo así. Segundos después, lo siguió con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9:**

***~Normal POV~***

Los tres entraron a la casa. Cuando el resto los vio entrar, inmediatamente se abalanzaron a ellos y comenzaron a preguntarles si estaban bien o si algo había pasado. Sakura y Sasuke se pusieron un poco nerviosos recordando que por su culpa la anciana los había descubierto.

– Tuvimos algunos problemas… pero hemos podido conseguir todo –respondió Harry omitiendo el hecho que había sido culpa de los dos shinobis.

– ¿Problemas? ¿Qué ha pasado Harry? –preguntó preocupada Hermione.

– F-Fue nuestra culpa… –dijo Sakura de pronto llamando la atención de todos– Sasuke y yo estábamos discutiendo y la anciana de la tienda nos oyó y nos descubrió… –habló bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

– ¿¡Que!? –exclamó Hermione al oír las palabras de la pelirosa– Debieron ser más prudentes… ¿Qué hubiese pasado si les hubiese ocurrido algo malo? Ella pudo matarlos…

– Al menos no los expulsaron de Hogwarts –aportó Ron riéndose a carcajadas con Harry.

– ¡Ron! No es gracioso –le dijo enfadada al pelirrojo.

– Pero no sucedió nada, Hermione, de hecho… Sakura peleó bastante bien contra la anciana. Sus movimientos eran buenos, y su agilidad con la varita era excelente, debo de felicitarte Sakura… En poco tiempo te estas volviendo muy buena con la magia…

– G-Gracias… –dijo Sakura sonrojándose un poco.

– Hmm… Lo que sea, solo fue suerte –dijo Sasuke desviando la mirada, estaba enojado por lo bien que parecían llevarse ambos ojiverdes.

– Bueno, tenemos suerte de que no les ha pasado nada, vengan, traigan todo… –dijo Hermione comenzando a caminar hacia una de las habitaciones de la casa.

– Tengan, ustedes vayan, necesito estar un momento a solas… –dijo Sakura entregándoles los ingredientes de la poción. Los demás la miraron por unos segundos extrañados antes de asentir y marcharse. Cuando la pelirosa se quedó sola se tomó la cabeza con las manos mientras hacia una expresión de dolor.

'_¿Qué son estas visiones? ¿Por qué de repente estoy viendo todo esto?_' –pensaba la ojijade mientras las imágenes pasaban por mi mente. Los dos bebes, el fuego verde, la mujer tratando de tranquilizar a sus hijos, el hombre con aspecto de serpiente, y ahora la imagen de Harry también aparecía en mi mente. _'¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?'_ –se decía mentalmente.

Lo que no sabía ella era que estaba siendo observada por cierto pelinegro. _'¿Qué es lo que le sucede?'_ –se preguntaba Sasuke mientras observaba la expresión de dolor de la pelirosa. Al cabo de unos minutos esta se calmó y decidió ir con el resto. Sasuke rápidamente se fue, si se quedaba dónde estaba la pelirosa descubriría que él la había estado espiando.

Al llegar donde estaban los demás, Sakura se encontró con la imagen de Hermione revolviendo y agregando cosas en un caldero mientras que Naruto hacía preguntas cada dos por tres y Hinata observaba asombrada los movimientos de la castaña. Por otro lado en la habitación; Harry y Ron estaban hablando de quien sabe que, Kakashi parecía estar pensando mientras se recostaba en uno de los sofás y Sasuke estaba en un rincón apartado de todo.

– ¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó la pelirosa acercándose a Hermione.

– Bien... Pero llevará un poco de tiempo terminar la poción, Ron y Harry están discutiendo sobre el plan para infiltrarnos al Ministerio... –le respondió mientras revolvía el caldero humeante.

- Oigan teme, Sakura-chan hay algo que deben saber - dijo Naruto - Descubrí que podemos utilizar el chackra y hacer jutsus - se apuntaba el pecho orgullosamente por su descubrimiento.

– Hasta que haces algo bien, dobe –resopló el ninja pelinegro.

– Cállate teme, tú no has servido de nada desde que llegamos aquí –lo contraatacó.

– Dime ¿De quién es la culpa de que estemos aquí, eh?

– ¡Esto no habría pasado si tu hubieses entrado en razón y no hubiese tenido que luchar contigo para hacerte entender teme!

– ¡No habría sucedido si tú hubieras dejado las cosas como yo quería hacerlas!

– ¿Y dejar que acabaras con la vida de mis amigos los bijuus? ¡¿Estás loco o qué?!

– Ya es suficiente... Naruto, Sasuke... Las coincidencias no existen, si estamos aquí debe haber una razón muy importante, quizá tenemos un deber que cumplir aquí, así que ya cállense y presten atención a lo que les explicaré...

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos y voltearon sus rostros a direcciones opuestas pero atentos a lo que su sensei les explicaba.

– Sensei, ¿Cómo es que podemos usar el chackra? –preguntó Sakura, pues su curiosidad no sería saciada hasta que Kakashi le diera todos los detalles.

– Bueno pues verás...

_*~FLASH BACK~*_

_Sasuke y Sakura se habían marchado con Harry hacía pocos minutos, cuando Naruto desesperado se agarraba y tironeaba de los pelos._

– _¡No puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada ttebayo!_

– _Naruto-kun sé pa...paciente... ¿Por qué no me...mejor practicamos lo que los chi...chicos nos enseñaron? –le dijo amablemente la ojiperla._

– _Es que estoy harto de la magia Hinata, quiero poder hacer mis súper jutsus, el Rasengan y mis clones..._

– _No Naruto, no sabemos qué consecuencias podríamos tener si intentamos hacer algo de eso –lo reprendió Kakashi._

– _Al diablo con las consecuencias, intentaré hacer el Rasengan –dijo con determinación en su mirada._

– _Hn –suspiró el peliplata– Bien pero si te mueres, luego no me culpes... Haber inténtalo..._

_El rubio acumuló chackra en su brazo derecho y gritó:_

– _¡Rasengan! – una pequeña bola de chackra se formó pero no pudo mantenerla y se disolvió a los pocos segundos, dejando al rubio con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, muy cansado._

– _Na...Naruto-kun ¿Estás bien? –Hinata corrió a su lado y lo ayudó a levantarse._

– _Estoy bien Hinata, pero no tengo suficiente energía para hacer otro intento..._

– _Mmm ¿por qué no intentas con un Henge? Eso quizá nos sea de utilidad muy pronto –explicó el peliplata._

– _Bien, aquí voy... ¡Henge! –un humo blanco rodeó a los ninjas pero al disiparse, dejó a la vista a un pelinegro de ojos verdes con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente– ¿Y, que tal me veo ttebayo?_

– _Mu...muy bien Naruto-kun, lo...lo lograste –lo felicitó la pelinegra._

– _¿No sientes nada extraño Naruto? ¿No estás cansado o te faltan energías? –indagó su sensei._

– _Apenas siento cansancio pero creo que puedo controlarlo –dijo muy seguro el ojiazul deshaciendo la transformación._

– _Bueno por el momento abstengámonos de hacer jutsus que requieran mucho chackra. No podemos quedar debilitados e indefensos en momentos importantes, ¿entendido?_

– _Hai – asintieron ambos ninjas._

_*~FIN FLASHBACK~*_

– Y eso fue lo que pasó –terminó de relatar el peliplata.

– Ósea que básicamente no podemos hacer nada que requiera de grandes cantidades de chackra –dijo la pelirosa al terminar de escuchar el relato de Kakashi.

– Si... y eso implica, Naruto: nada de Rasengan, no intentes usar el chackra de los bijuus y tampoco hagas demasiados clones o te agotarás inmediatamente. Hinata: no uses el Byakugan ni ninguna de las técnicas del clan Hyuuga que requieran el uso excesivo de chackra. Sasuke: nada de Sharingan, o Chidori, ¿entendiste? Espero no verte intentando usar alguna de tus técnicas. Sakura: guarda tu Ninjutsu médico, solo úsalo cuando sea una gran emergencia, tampoco uses tus golpes con chackra. Ah y me olvidaba, nada de invocaciones y esto va para los tres-dijo mirando a los cuatro Shinobis aunque esto último iba dirigido a sus tres alumnos.

– Entendido –dijo automáticamente Sakura.

– Está bien, dattebayo, aunque será aburrido no poder usar ninguna de mis geniales técnicas –dijo el rubio.

– En... Entendido, Kakashi-san... –dijo tímidamente la Hyuuga.

– Hmp, como sea... –hablo con su típico carácter Sasuke.

– Muy bien, eso es todo –dijo Kakashi dándose la vuelta para ver a los tres magos quienes los observaban fijamente– ¿Sucede algo?

– No, es solo que es algo... interesante y sorprendente oírlos hablar de esas cosas de chackra y jutsus... –murmuró Hermione

En ese momento tanto Sakura como Harry emitieron un quejido de dolor y se llevaron las manos a la cabeza. El dolor era insoportable, sin mencionar que la imágen de un hombre con cara de serpiente aparecía por sus mentes.

– ¡Harry/ Sakura! –gritaron todos alarmados y corriendo hacia ellos.

***~Harry y Sakura POV~***

Él parecía estar muy furioso por algo, puesto que gritaba y agitaba su varita hacia la anciana con la que habían luchado en la tienda:

– Por favor Mi señor, no fue mi culpa. Ellos eran tres, no pude hacer nada...Por favor, por favor perdóneme, no me mate, se lo suplico –decía la pobre anciana desesperada. Inmediatamente de la varita del hombre salió un resplandor verde y ella se desplomó hacia atrás, llegando al suelo sin vida.

De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro para ambos, pues se habían desmayado, ya que no soportaron el inmenso dolor sumado al aura de muerte que irradiaba ese hombre despiadado.

***~Normal POV~***

Despertaron confundidos por lo que habían visto. Los demás estaban a su alrededor viéndolos con la preocupación plantada en el rostro ya que no tenían idea que era lo que le sucedía a ambos ojiverdes.

– Sakura… Harry… ¿Están bien? –preguntó Kakashi.

– Si… Sí, no fue nada –mintió Sakura– Como sea, debemos seguir con el plan para infiltrarnos al Ministerio y eso.

– Tiene razón –dijo Harry, ambos querían evadir el tema ya que no estaban muy seguros que había sido aquello– Vamos, tenemos que seguir trabajando…


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10:**

***~Normal POV ***

Exactamente un mes después de haber escapado de milagro de esa tienda, se encontraban nuestros queridos magos y ninjas ya levantados y vestidos. Les esperaba un largo y difícil día. Después de todo, se iban a meter en la boca del lobo. Sí, ése era el día en que planeaban infiltrarse en el Ministerio de Magia.

Hermione y Ron se encontraban en la sala revisando que no se olvidasen nada. Harry estaba con los ninjas repasando el plan por quintoagésima vez esa mañana.

– Bueno luego subiremos a... –decía el azabache, pero fue interrumpido por el hiperactivo rubio:

– A su despacho... ¡Ya lo sabemos, dattebayo! –gritó exasperado.

– Oye si algo sale mal estaremos en serios problemas Naruto, por eso debemos saber bien que debemos hacer...

– Ya suenas como Hermione, Harry... Eso es escalofriante –bromeó el pelirrojo, que recibió una mirada de reproche y ofensa por parte de su amigo.

– Pero tiene razón, debemos estar preparados Ron –lo defendió la pelirosa.

– Es cierto, además Ron ten en cuenta que ellos –señalando a los ninjas– No conocen tan bien como nosotros el Ministerio. Si ellos se pierden o nos separamos por alguna razón, tienen que estar preparados para encontrar la salida. Recuerdan el punto de encuentro en ese caso ¿cierto? - les indagó la pelicastaña.

– S... Si Hermione-san, en el calle... callejón a la vuelta del... del Ministerio –respondió segura Hinata

– No se preo... preocupe, saldrá todo bien.

– Así es dattebayo –aseguró el rubio, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hinata para darle apoyo a sus palabras. Ella al sentir el contacto con el rubio sintió su cara arder, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca– Oye Hinata, ¿estás bien? Estás muy roja –le dijo poniendo su mano en la frente de la ojiperla para tomar su temperatura.

– Esos dos terminaran juntos, ya te lo dije… –Sakura le murmuró a Hermione, ambas chicas comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo ante la escena de Hinata con Naruto.

– Bueno, tenemos que seguir… –dijo Hermione dispuesta a repetir una última vez el plan.

– Hermione, ya sabemos el plan, no hace falta que sigamos repitiéndolo. Somos Shinobis… ¿Recuerdas? Hacemos misiones todo el tiempo, no es la primera vez que tenemos que memorizar un plan –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Hmm... Está bien, pero sigo insistiendo que debemos repasarlo por lo menos una vez más –murmuró Hermione molesta.

– ¿Ella siempre es así? –preguntó Kakashi a los otros dos magos.

– La mayor parte del tiempo, si –fue la respuesta de Ron.

– Bueno, creo que ya es momento de poner el plan en marcha –anunció Harry ganando la atención de todos– ¿Ya está todo preparado?

– Haber déjame ver...túnicas, poción MultiJugos, capa para hacerse invisible, detonadores trampa, pastillas vomitivas, turrón sangra narices, polvo peruano de oscuridad, orejas extensivas... Si Harry, ya está todo listo –contesto la pelicastaña.

– Entonces andando, no hay tiempo que perder.

Se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa, pero antes Harry se detuvo ante su elfo doméstico.

– Kreacher escúchame con atención, si algo sale mal quiero que te escondas y no salgas hasta que te llame, ¿Oíste? –le ordeno.

– Si amo Harry –respondió obediente– Lo esperaré con la cena lista amo Harry –dijo optimista.

– Bien, primero llevare a Ron, Kakashi, Hinata y Naruto. Luego vuelvo por ustedes –aviso Hermione y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se puso la capa de invisibilidad cubriendo a Ron, tomo de las manos a los nombrados y desapareció. A los tres minutos volvió, hizo lo mismo con Harry y formando una ronda, desaparecieron.

Tras unos momentos de oscuridad y sensación de asfixia, abrieron sus ojos, encontrándose en el callejón donde habían decidido llevar a cabo la primera fase del plan.

– Ahora hay que abrir la puerta –aporto Kakashi señalando una puerta que estaba sellada con unas cadenas y un candado y que conducía, según las meticulosas investigaciones, a un teatro abandonado.

Hinata, que estaba más cerca, saco su varita e intento abrir la puerta. Oyó un crack, señal de que lo había logrado.

– Bien, en unos minutos llegaran los magos a los que suplantaremos. Escóndanse, Harry dame la capa –ordeno la pelicastaña.

Inmediatamente se cubrió con ella y a los dos minutos oyeron un puff, lo que indicaba que sus víctimas habían llegado. Actuando rápidamente, Hermione lanzo un encantamiento aturdidor que dio de lleno en el pecho de la bruja, que cayó hacia atrás, mientras que Harry hizo lo mismo con el mago que apareció seguido de la bruja. Los demás salieron de su escondite y mientras las chicas rebuscaban entre las pertenencias las identidades de los magos, ellos los cargaban hasta la entrada del teatro, ocultando cuidadosamente los cuerpos.

– Hermione, toma –Sakura le paso las identificaciones, unos cabellos y unas fichas con las iniciales M.D.M. (Ministerio de Magia) – Se llama Mafalda Hopkirk, y él es Albert Runcorn.

– Bien –tomo los cabellos y los puso en el frasquito de poción MultiJugos y se la bebió, transformándose en cuestión de segundos en una bruja menuda, de cabellos canosos y sueltos y ojos pequeños de color grisáceo– Quédense aquí, Ron ponte la capa y busquemos los tuyos –dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la calle que, por lo temprano que era, no estaba muy transitada.

Diez minutos habían pasado y cuando los shinobis voltearon a ver, Ron y Hermione venían entrando al callejón. Ella le entrego los cabellos que Harry usaría y Ron se bebía la poción, mientras que los ninjas ocultaban los cuerpos de las personas que ellos sustituirían.

– ¿Como los consiguieron, dattebayo? –pregunto Naruto.

– Pastillas vomitivas y turrón sangra narices. Fue desagradable –explico el pelirrojo– Bien, ahora es su turno.

– Hai –asintieron todos y haciendo unas posiciones de manos, exclamaron– ¡Henge!

Un humo blanco los cubrió y al disiparse, se podía ver a los cinco shinobis ya transformados. Kakashi había conservado su estatura. Tenía el pelo grisáceo, largo y rizado, y sus ojos eran azules. Naruto era más alto, tenía el cabello corto y rubio y sus ojos era castaños. Sasuke tenía la misma altura que el rubio, pero era más corpulento. Sus ojos eran azules pero conservaba su cabello negro, ahora hasta los hombros y su rostro mostraba una sombra de barba. Hinata tenía el cabello corto, castaño y sus ojos eran de color miel, de menor estatura que Naruto. Finalmente, Sakura tenía el cabello largo, pelirrojo. Era más alta que Hinata y sus ojos seguían siendo verdes.

Una vez listos, siguieron a los demás funcionarios del Ministerio, haciendo como si nada ocurriese y llegaron a la entrada de unos baños. Allí se separaron, damas por un lado y caballeros por el otro. Ingresaron cada uno a un cubículo y como no sabían que hacer, observaron por arriba como uno de los magos se paraba sobre el retrete, metiendo sus pies allí y jalaba la cadena.

– Esto no puede ser cierto –decía Kakashi con cara de repugnancia.

– ¡Qué asco! ¿En serio hay que hacer eso, dattebayo? –cuestiono el rubio.

– Eso parece, vamos rápido –ordeno Harry.

Inmediatamente todos, imitando al mago, jalaron la cadena y fueron tragados por el retrete. Segundos después, estaban saliendo por una chimenea y divisaron a las chicas frente a una estatua de dos magos sentados sobre mujeres, hombres y niños.

– "La ma...magia es po...poder" –leyó Hinata– ¿Pe...Pero que significan esas per...personas debajo?

– Son muggles en el lugar que ellos creen que deberían estar –respondió asqueada por ello Hermione.

– Debemos apresurarnos. Vamos al ascensor –dictamino Ron.

Todos rápidamente acataron la orden, pero antes de que el ascensor cerrara sus puertas, un hombre alto, rubio, tosco y con el ceño fruncido, que Harry reconoció como Yaxley uno de los Mortífagos que estuvo en la Torre cuando mataron a Dumbledore, apareció gritando hacia Ron.

– ¡Cattermole! Pedí que alguien del Servicio de Mantenimiento Mágico fuera a ver mi despacho, pero se sigue lloviendo.

– ¿Intento con un paraguas? –dijo inconscientemente.

– ¿Te parece gracioso? ¿Sabes a donde me dirijo ahora? Abajo a interrogar a tu esposa, Cattermole. Si a mi esposa la acusaran de ser sangre impura y el Jefe del Departamento de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales necesitara que le arreglen algo, le daría prioridad, ¿Entiendes? –dijo amenazadoramente Yaxley y luego se marchó.

– Uff eso estuvo cerca, dattebayo –dijo Naruto, secándose la frente sudada por los nervios.

– ¿Y ahora qué hago? Si a mi esposa... –expreso Ron sumamente preocupado.

– Ron, tú no tienes esposa –lo corto Harry - mejor ve y arregla eso o levantaras sospechas. Hinata, Naruto, acompáñenlo. Sera mejor que si nos separamos sea en pequeños grupos y que cada uno vaya con uno de nosotros –señalando a los demás magos.

– Intenta con un Finite Incantatem –le sugirió Hermione.

– Bien, ¿y si no funciona? –respondió nervioso.

– Aquí bajan chicos –aviso la pelicastaña al trio. Ellos salieron del ascensor y siguieron a Ron, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

– Harry, esto no me está gustando... Quizá deberíamos ir por los chicos y volver otro día.

– No Hermione –esta vez la que intervino fue la pelirosa– Debemos seguir con el plan. Es ahora o nunca.

No pudo terminar de hablar que el ascensor se detuvo, anunciando el "Primer Piso: Ministro de Magia y personal adjunto". La puerta se abrió y por ella pasaron el Primer Ministro y su objetivo: una bruja menuda, bajita, de pelo castaño oscuro y corto, vestida de rosa y con cara de sapo. Ella, ella era Dolores Umbridge.


End file.
